


achy breaky heart

by driftingcactus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheesy, Clubbing, Corniness, Fluff, Lowkey Crack, M/M, background chensung, im upset thats not actually a tag, injun nana and lele are a disfunctional trio, kind of but not really, lapslock, mechanical bulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingcactus/pseuds/driftingcactus
Summary: jaemin was expecting to dance with renjun and chenle the whole night, have a few sodas, and perhaps flirt around.what he wasn’t expecting, however, was to quite literally fall for a handsome stranger.





	achy breaky heart

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is set in the south (georgia!) and the boys are all in highschool. idk juniors maybe? chenle skipped a grade obv. 
> 
> um there’s a gratuitous use of y’all and one mention of a yeehaw, and also a mention of underage drinking but for the most part all the dreamies stick to soda LMAO
> 
> they also curse quite a lot
> 
> it’s not edited or beta-d, bc when do i ever? so it might be a little weird lmao i was playing around w this fic 
> 
> anyways enjoy this gross fluff bc that’s all i seem to write!!
> 
> (dedicated to sofia who hypes me up no matter what, i love u sm hunny bunches)

jaemin really wants to chuck chenle all the way to new york whenever he begs him to do something stupid with him and renjun. ⅖ times, it’s just because he likes doing dumb things, and ⅗ times, it’s for jisung. (jaemin doesn’t ever think he can forgive chenle for making him wear a crop top spelling out a part of jisung’s name for one of jisung’s football games. there’s a difference between being a supportive boyfriend and a fucking moron. they could’ve easily worn normal shirts or atleast had jackets on in the cold weather.) 

 

renjun was much more manageable, but just as devious. he and chenle both liked to make jaemin’s life miserable (jaemin likes to say this a lot — but he thinks that living in the “not-atlanta” part of georgia as a gay teen would be a lot worse if he didn’t have his two idiot best friends by his side.) 

 

this week, their dumb idea of the day was to go to the new “teen club” opened downtown, by the boardwalk. (he finds the whole concept of a “teen club” so incredibly corny and southern, but he doesn’t think he can get himself out of this.) chenle wants to go because jisung and the rest of the football team are going there in celebration. he feels a little bad for jisung, because he’s always getting dragged into doing questionable things because of his teammates. sure, chenle and renjun make him do dumb things all the time, but renjun once told him about the time one of the gross kids on the football team made jisung chug some questionable alcoholic drink even though he really didn’t want to. (“he literally poured the drink into the poor baby’s mouth even though jisung doesn’t like drinking or shit like that,” renjun sighed, frowning as he laid his cheek on his palm.) 

 

the club was just as tacky as jaemin expected it to be, with a flashy neon light and terrible name. who the fuck named a club oxygen? chenle whooped excitedly as they pulled up, tugging on his and renjun’s arms. “doesn’t it look like it’s gonna be really cheesy inside?” chenle gushes, and renjun rolls his eyes. “lele, remind me why you’re so excited about this?” they all look like they’re ready to be on the cover of an edgy teen magazine. chenle artfully mussed all of their hairs, and smudged their eyeshadow. renjun hasn’t stopped complaining about the his ripped jeans cutting off the circulation to his thighs, and jaemin’s just grateful that chenle hasn’t forced him into another crop top. 

 

huffing, chenle wiggles his arms out of their vice grip on both jaemin & renjun’s arms, and turns around to pout at them. “because! me and jisungie haven’t seen each other in so long,” he sighs dramatically, eyes going starry as he thinks of his boyfriend. (chenle and jisung were so disgustingly in love. it grossed jaemin out just as much as it made him want to coo.) 

 

“also,” he hums, his eyes glinting with familiar deviousness. “i heard from donghyuck who heard from yukhei that there were gonna be many cute boys and free drinks here tonight. nothing alcoholic, duh —  yukhei knows a guy who could get us alcohol, but you fuckers better not even look in the direction of a shot. my mom would throw us all out of the house if we show up to my house drunk.” 

 

renjun perks up a little at the mention of cute boys. “are these aforementioned cute boys gay, bi, or pan?” he asks, straightening up his jacket. (renjun seemed like the type to cherish dating, but in reality he had a new boyfriend every other week. which was a little strange, as their school was highly unaccepting of anyone not straight or white.) chenle just winks at him, and jaemin sighs in exasperation. 

 

“so, there’s really no backing out for me?” jaemin questions, and chenle and renjun both shoot him a blank look. 

 

“nanaa,” chenle whines, going back to clinging jaemin’s arm. “don’t be such a priss! you're always complaining about how you want a boyfriend, and there’s many available cute boys here that will gladly take up that position. also, yukhei says he knows a guy who can get us free wings and nachos. you wouldn’t miss out on free soda  _ and  _ food, now would you?” 

 

at the mention of free food, jaemin is sold. he slings his arms around renjun and chenle with a sigh. “you guys are lucky that I love the both of you so much.” chenle and renjun just shoot him equally bright smiles. (when he first met them, he thought that their smiles exuded innocence. he has learned better over the years. his best friends are devils. curse donghyuck’s influence.) 

 

when they stride in, it’s clear to see that chenle was right about it being cheesy looking. it’s tacky, filled with god awful bright wall decorations and flashing neon lights and completed with an obnoxious dj. chenle goes off to find jisung, and renjun drags jaemin to the bar, determined. they see yukhei, who waves them over enthusiastically. 

 

“guys!” he yells, slurring the word a little bit. jaemin can’t tell if it’s because he’s drunk or being sloppy with his pronunciation as always. he’s sitting on top of the bar instead of the stool, and his other arm is slung around the shoulders of a pretty boy with grey-ish hair. “im sooo glad you could make it, jungwoo here is letting us eat for free!” he yells, and the grey-haired boy, jungwoo, just rolls his eyes and shoots jaemin and chenle a smile. “johnny — one of the bartenders must have gave him a bit too much to drink,” jungwoo says apologetically. “it’s nice to meet y’all, though. if you ever need anything just call for me. also, don’t mention anything to anyone about johnny giving him drinks.” with that, he hoists yukhei up (with a little trouble) and takes him to the bathroom. 

 

then, a really tall and handsome boy stops in front of them with a raised eyebrow. “you guys with yukhei, donghyuck, and all the other idiots?” he asks, and renjun and jaemin nod. the tall boy looks around before leaning in closer and whispering, “so, are you guys looking for something alcoholic or what? its fine if you are — i drank a little during my teen years too.” he seems korean too, and probably isn’t originally from the south, having an accent that probably comes from somewhere up north. renjun says no for the both of them, and the tall guy, who’s probably the johnny dude that jungwoo was talking about, smiles and ruffles renjun’s hair. “aw, you guys are cute. make good choices, kids,” he laughs, before handing them both a can of coke and a straw.

 

after that, renjun drags him to the dance floor, where he sees chenle with his arms thrown around jisung’s neck, tip-toeing as they sway to the song. it’s not really a song meant for swaying, but jaemin thinks that chenle and jisung are too young and pure to be dancing grossly. 

 

once jisung catches sight of renjun and jaemin, he waves them over, smiling. “injunnie! nana! I’m glad you could make it!” he shouts over the ear splitting music. jaemin gives the younger a half hug, and yells, “well, your demon of a boyfriend forced us to!” chenle just glares at him, and jisung laughs in response. “he’s the cutest demon i’ve ever seen.” jisung presses his lips to chenle’s cheek after that, and jaemin maybe wants to vomit a little. 

 

“anyways, apparently there’s a contest going on right now? something about a mechanical bull or whatever,” jisung says, and both chenle & renjun smile deviously. “nana!” they cheer in unison, “you should go do it!” 

 

jaemin rolls his eyes and sips his coke. “um, fuck the both of y’all,” he says and they pout. “i’ll give you 5 bucks if you go do this,” renjun says sincerely, patting his shoulder. 

 

“15 dollars,” jaemin responds. he’s not gonna go potentially break his neck for 5 dollars.

 

“um, fuck you, 10.” 

 

“make it 20 and we have a deal.” at that, renjun rolls his eyes and huffs. “fine, whatever. seeing you embarrass yourself and fall on your ass is worth more than 20 dollars.” jaemin questions why he chose to be best friends with two devils — he regrets his decisions more and more each day. 

 

“also,” chenle cuts in, looking up at jaemin innocently. he takes the god awful cowboy hat jisung has off his head, and sticks it out to jaemin. (poor jisung, mark probably made him wear it so they wouldn’t lose him in the crowd.) “you gotta wear this.” he vaguely hears renjun cackling from next to him, and begrudgingly takes the hat and puts it on his head. “i am only doing this for the money,” jaemin declares. “lele, injun, i despise you both. your best friend cards are revoked after this.” chenle just laughs loudly, and drags him toward the area with the mechanical bull. “whatever you say, cowboy!” 

 

the mechanical bull looks new and kind of ugly. there’s a little ring surrounding it, probably so whoever is on it won’t have their feet hitting someone else in the face. there’s a lot of people crowded by the ring, and an announcer in fucking cowboy boots of all things. “who is up to ride the all mighty buckeye!” he shouts, and the swarm of people cheer. “if you stay on for longer than 30 seconds, you can win money!” renjun pushes him to the front, and the announcer man looks at him curiously. “young man!” he booms, patting jaemin’s shoulder. “do you want to take the challenge?” 

 

sighing, jaemin nods. “uh— yeah — yeehaw?” he says, and the man cheers and pushes him inside the ring. “make sure to hold on tight, and if you break any bones we are not responsible.”

 

jaemin feels a bead of sweat roll down his neck. the thing looks more menacing up close. it has beady mechanical red eyes, and every few seconds a puff of air leaves it’s ‘nose.’ jaemin doesn’t really know where the air is coming from, because the thing is a robot, but he ignores it as he climbs on its back. 

 

he can hear jisung, renjun, and chenle cheering. he also sees donghyuck clutching his stomach next to the idiot trio, and feels his face heat up in embarrassment. donghyuck would never let him live this down — he was probably going to call jaemin “cowboy” for the rest of his life now.

 

exhaling, he grips on to the handle shits on the ‘saddle’ and nods at the announcer man. “ready, set, go!” he shouts, and the timer starts. the mechanical bull starts bucking wildly, and for the nth time tonight jaemin starts to regret his decisions. he’s gonna die — and be laughed at through his death because a mechanical bull killed him. 

 

he manages to stay on for a few more seconds, but the thing starts bucking even more wildly, and he literally feels himself get flung off.  _ mom, dad, i love you guys. lele, injun, you guys are assholes but i love y’all too. protect my horse plushie when i die,  _ he thinks. 

 

however, instead of meeting the concrete, he’s met with a kind of firm body. he hears an “oof” from under him, and tenses up. oh, my god. he fell on someone. he literally made someone topple over. he hears donghyuck laughing even louder, and jaemin curses his life. 

 

“um—“ the person under him wheezes, a little breathless. “dude, you kind of fell on me.” jaemin rolls off the dude, and tries (but fails) to stand up, opting for just sitting on the floor. “i am so so sorry for that oh my god i shouldn’t have ever went on that dumb bull, i'm going to fucking kill chenle-“ he rushes out, and he hears a chuckle. he looks up from the floor and  _ shit,  _ the dude he fell on is fucking gorgeous. he has black hair that swept up out of his face a little and a killer facial structure. jaemin’s feeling a little breathless and it’s not because he just flew off a mechanical bull. how was he ever going to live this down?

  
  


“it’s okay, i’ve heard that the mechanical bull can get a little vicious.” his eyes crinkle up as he smiles. dream boy stands up and then helps up jaemin, who still doesn’t have some of his balance back. “my name’s jeno, cutie.” 

 

“jaemin,” he says, and then loses his balance again, literally falling into jeno’s arms. jeno just laughs again, pretty, loud and absolutely adorable. his arms are warm and strong, looped around his waist and holding jaemin against him. jaemin intakes a sharp breath, and blurts, “um— it looks like i fell for you.” jaemin wants to die. 

 

jeno doesn’t seem to mind though. he laughs that pretty, pretty laugh again and smiles up at jaemin again. he’s a bit shorter than jaemin is and he may be a little in love with him. “it looks like you did, cute jaemin,” he hums pleasantly. “um— i want to buy you a drink,” he says, and at jaemin’s wide eyed look he adds quickly, “i’m not of age! i meant like, a coke.” it seems that his dream boy isn’t all suave and charming — but jaemin doesn’t mind the awkwardness. he musters up his confidence and gives jeno his brightest smile, batting his lashes a bit. “yeah, i’d like that.” 

 

**——**

 

jeno is great at dancing, fluid and sharp with his moments. jaemin dares he’s on jisung’s level. maybe it’s just the heat of the moment affecting his thoughts, but he thinks jeno could be better. his hands sear through jaemin’s thin shirt from where they’re resting on his waist, and jaemin’s face is on fire. 

 

he learns that jeno has a beauty mark under his eye, and that jeno likes donuts and the  _ jjampong  _ from the korean shop downtown. he loves photography the most. 

 

his favorite season is winter but the sight of cherry blossoms blooming during the spring fills him with an indescribable joy. he cries every time he watches the lion king and his favorite color is blue. 

 

he learns all of this in the dingy booth in the back of the club and the whole situation kind of makes him laugh. he never expected to find someone so cute, so adorable, yet so charming in a knock-off nightclub. 

 

“i want to take you out,” jeno hums in his ear over the loud thumping of whatever edm song was playing. “you’re like, really cute, and deserve better than some wannabe club.” jaemin doesn’t respond. he just curls his fingers in jeno’s hair and tilts his head, pressing their lips together. 

 

jeno smiles into the kiss. he’s gentle but subtly takes the lead, and he doesn’t try pushing the kiss further. his other hand comes up to cradle jaemin’s jaw, and it’s just as sweet as the way his eyes curl up when he grins. 

 

jaemin breaks apart when he starts to feel lightheaded, and beams at jeno. the other boy’s hair is ruffled because of his hand clutching haphazardly at the strands, and his eyes are a little hazy. 

 

“does that mean you’ll go out with me?” he laughs, stunned, and jaemin rolls his eyes before pressing another kiss to his lips. “yeah, you big dork. i already fell for you.” 

  
  


chenle, renjun, and even donghyuck and jisung all tease him incessantly about it, but it doesn’t bother him. it couldn’t bother him, not when he got to spend a night in the arms of a potential boyfriend. 

 

—

 

spoiler alert, jeno falls for him just as hard. chenle cries when they start dating and declares that he and renjun deserve all the credit. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was enjoyable <33  
> kudos & comments make my day!!
> 
> thanks for reading uwu


End file.
